


Goodbye

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Goodbye Carrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: For our Princess.





	

No one knows what to say to you, because there isn’t anything you _can_ say at a time like this. He watches as people come to the house, and leave. A huge stream of beings of all races, some of whom he doesn’t even recognise. 

She’d touched so many lives, and in a way it’s nice to know, but in another he can’t help (even now), but be jealous. What if she’d had more time for him? What if? 

It’s an uncharitable thought, and not one he feels proud of. Yes, she was his mother, but she was so much more. She’d sacrificed so much, and endured the most awful things of all. She’d lost two families, her whole world, her brother, husband… son. 

And still she had continued to fight for what she believed in: Truth. Freedom. Equality. Safety. Love. Light. 

When her son left, she remained. When her brother fled, she remained. When her husband collapsed, she remained. She had been the strongest of them all, and it’s not fair that the Force has taken her back home so soon. 

There was so much he’d still needed to say. So many ‘thank you’s, so many 'you were right’s, tempered with 'you were wrong’s. So many 'I love you’s that always came hard to their tongues. 

Now she is gone, and he can only speak them to the wind and flames. 

I miss you. 

He thinks it, and hopes she hears. She never trained like he did, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t one with the Force. He hopes she knows how very lucky the galaxy was to have her, even for this short time.

Kylo doesn’t leave until everyone else is gone. He falls asleep in the cold, and doesn’t even notice who puts the blanket over him. 

In the morning, he likes to think it was her.


End file.
